The Substitute Teacher
by Aidima
Summary: Hermione volenteers as a teacher to spend more time with Luna, but will her desire for her beautiful friend prove too much for her to handle? Sweet LunaxHermione.


**Hi this is my first fic ever so sorry if its bad! I tried my best please read and review _I will write more if you like it _:) Suggestions are good too!**

* * *

Hermione breathed heavily as she took the scene before her. A full class - thirty students in total - staring at her expectantly from their places behind their culdrons, in the dark light of the potions classroom. Professor Slughorn was sick and so she had volunteered to teach his fifth year potions class for him, under the guise that her marks had been slipping and she wanted to improve them and resume her place at the top of her potions class. She had pleaded with him to let her teach the class, begged and said that she wanted practice for when she had finished her O.W.L.s and began training to be a teacher herself, as she hoped to be even half as good a teacher as he was. This lie had impressed him, and no doubt boosted his ego, and so he reluctantly let her teach a double potions class with fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

A strand of bushy brown hair fell in front of her eyes and obscured her vision. She brushed it away iritably. She has used a hair straightening spell just this morning to tame her unruly locks but the humidity rising from the cauldron in front of her was causing her hair to friz again. She peeked out from beneith her curls to the girl sitting just a bit away from the rest of the Ravenclaws. To her dismay, Luna, the wistful wonder, the blonde haired beauty, had not even noticed the extra effort Hermione had put into her appearance today, just for her. Hermione sighed, dissappointed but also somewhat relieved that Luna wouldn't notice how horrible she looked now, all bushy haired and frantic trying to teach an unruly class only one year her junior.

"Uh," Hermione stumbled on her words, distracted by her beautiful, beautiful friend Luna who was now absentmindedly doodling with her wand on the desk at the back of the room, "so, next, add four valerian sprigs to your mortar and crush into a... a fine powder..." She tried to watch the class hesitantly as they promptly followed her instructions but her eyes kept drifting back to Luna. Hermione's hands gripped the desk in front of her and she swallowed hard, overwhelmed for a moment by her desire for Luna. She longed to cup Luna's cheek with her hand, to feel her soft rose petal lips on her own, to feel the softness of her breast through her school shirt.

"Class dismissed." Hermione said abruptly, almost suprising herself. Being able to see the girl who held so much of her affection but not touch her had proven to much and she couldn't take it any more. "You can all leave. Just pack up your culdrons and go."

The class ddin't need telling twice. Within the minute the room was empty except for Hermione, burying her head in her stack of teaching notes and trying not to well up with tears at the disaster that was her feelings for Luna.

"You did very well today Hermione," an airy voice she said from behind her "I found your lesson quite enlightening."

Cold finger tips brushed against Hermione's bare forearm sending a shiver through her entire body. Her breath hitched as she spun around to find that Luna was standing only inches from her. _One step forward and we'd be touching._ The thought flooded into the older girl's mind and she shuddered, entirely consumed by what could be, of the wonderful and sweet and fevered and desperate things that could happen between the two girls.

As if reading her min, Luna inched forward, her left knee pushing gently between Hermione's legs, her thigh pressing agaist Hermione's. Flat stomaches touching. Breasts only separated by a few layers of clothing. Hermione tried not to read too much into it - Luna's ideas of personal space could be a little skewed compared to other peoples - but surely she felt something too? Surely, surely Luna's heart was racing, breath was quickening, hands trembling just as Hermione's was?

"You should be my teacher more oft-" Luna had begun to say it quietly, with a smile, but Hermione had interupted to envelope Luna's lips in her own.

* * *

**Thanks for reading 3 please review and tell me if I should keep going!  
**


End file.
